Here I Stand
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: So many people think love is easy, but it's not. Love is war...love is blood...Eric/OC Rated M for language, sexual themes, adult situations, smut, etc
1. Chapter 1

It had been a busy week at Fangtasia. It seemed they were getting more and more customers with every night, with no real idea where the business was coming from. Regardless, no one questioned it. It was especially busy tonight, the bartender always moving and putting together drinks. Everyone was moving…everyone but Sarah.

She sat fairly still, sitting up with her eye closed. Her eyes occasionally fluttered slightly and her fingers kept twitching. She was so tired from working; it felt as though she had worked for three days straight without sleep (which she hadn't). She leaned further into the leather couch, hardly even aware of her surroundings as she dreamed.

It had been such a long time since she had last dreamed, let alone of _this_. She could hardly believe she was dreaming of her childhood; not her vampire childhood, but her _human_ childhood. It was nice to dream about this part of her childhood; it was the happier part, before all the pain and loneliness came. Back when she spent so much time with her parents and siblings, always happy and never with a frown; back when they accepted and loved her.

Eric frowned as Pam walked up to his throne, a frown on her own face. She was dressed as she always was at Fangtasia, in leather. She wore a black corset top, tight pants that fit her hips and legs perfectly, knee-high black heeled boots and a black necklace. Her blonde-brown hair was pulled away from her fair face, her lips a blood-red and her dark blue eyes looking entirely ageless, as though they hadn't even moved in years.

"What is it?" He asked her, his voice deep and calm. "Did Sarah fall asleep again?"

The look on her face as she crossed her arms gave it all away. He turned his blue-green eyes to look around the bar, searching for the female they spoke of and he sighed deeply as his eyes looked on her. She was sleeping upright on the leather couch closest to the entrance, her head down.

"I got her." He told Pam before standing from his throne and walking towards her, easily moving around the crowd. Fangtasia was busy tonight and Sarah had passed out for the fifth time that night. From what he knew, she had slept well and been getting a fair amount of Type O blood. Either way, he needed to move her so she wouldn't bother the customers. He stopped in front of her, tilting his head to the side with a small smirk.

She was wearing a black drape leather top which showed her collar bones and long neck, black leather shorts that were quite tight and made the customers stare at her backside, and strappy black wedge heels. She leaned her lower body a bit to the left, her legs firmly pressed together, her head was slightly tilted and her mouth was slightly ajar. Her hands were linked together, as though she was shaking her own hand, and they rested in her lap as she slept.

He blinked his eyes as she started to lean to the left, towards the table next to the couch. He rushed forward and quickly caught her head with his arm, preventing her from hitting her head on the table. He sighed, rolled his eyes and moved to lift her knees. He slid his arm underneath the back of her knees and lifted gently, noting how light she was to him. Then again, everything was light to him since he was a vampire.

He carried her across the bar, heading for the back where a private room was. He had used the room for sleeping when he didn't want to sleep in his coffin or he was up late thinking or calculating finances. He lifted her head a bit, supporting it more as he slipped through the first doorway, holding the push door with his back.

He passed his office, heading further into the depths of Fangtasia. When he finally reached the door, he contemplated kicking it off instead of unlocking it, but he figured that would cost more. So, he shifted her to one arm and held her to him as he struggled for the keys in his pant pocket. He almost jumped when she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head against his shoulder. He quickly got over the action, finding the keys and unlocking the door. He pushed it open with his foot before putting her in her original position and walking into the small room.

The room was the size of his office, perhaps a little smaller. The windows were all covered and not a single ray of sunlight danced in. The bed was straight in front of him, short and brown night stands on either side. On one nightstand, there was a lamp with a dragon lampshade while the other was _mostly_ empty. Eric narrowed his eyes at the _inappropriate object_ on the nightstand but nonetheless, walked over to the low-sitting bed and set her on it. He grabbed the toy and quickly stuffed it away, making a mental note to tell Ginger never to go in his private room again.

Bending down, he carefully removed her heels, setting them down beside the bed. He looked back at her, contemplating changing her. She would be mad at him but there was no way she could sleep in the tight leather. So, he went over to the closet and grabbed one of his tank tops before striding back over to her and bending down.

He put his hands on her hips before using his fingers to slide the top up, pausing when he heard a strange, moan-like sound. He looked up at her, noting her mouth was slightly ajar and her legs had opened. He ignored these facts and kept sliding the shirt until he reached her arms. Then, he lifted her head and pulled the shirt off, being careful not to catch her earrings. He then slipped the tank top over her head.

He didn't even consider leaving the shorts on her, quickly sliding them off and adding them to the pile of clothes. He grabbed the bedding and pulled it over her and then walking over to the door. He paused in the doorway, looking back on her sleeping in the bed, before grabbing the door handle and sliding the door closed, hoping the door would be enough to keep the noise out.

Wait…since when did he care?

He popped the door back open before walking back out into the lobby of Fangtasia. He never cared, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The baby cried loudly as it lay in its mother's arms, slick with sweat and fluid from intestines. It had just barely been removed from its brown-haired mother and now stared up at her, wondering who she was. His crying died out, just by staring at her beautiful, smooth face. Her blue-green eyes shined as they looked down upon the child she held in her arms. She looked up at her husband, a tall blonde man...

Sarah paused the video, frowning. She stared at the baby that lay in the mother's arms, noting that the mother and father looked just like her and Eric…**only human**. That was why she was so miserable now; she couldn't get pregnant. She loved Eric, of course, and she wanted children with him (or teacup humans as he called them).

She didn't even know why she was watching the pregnancy video; I mean, it only depressed her further. It was day time; she should be sleeping. She glanced behind her at Eric, who lay in the bed instead of his coffin downstairs, partly naked with his long, blonde hair lain across the pillow. She sighed heavily again and leaned forward, flipped off the tape before crawling into the spot beside Eric. She adjusted herself so that she was nestled against him.

He stirred from sleep, opening his blue eyes slowly. She smiled into them, loving how bright and beautiful they were. She extended her hand, laying it on his strong neck, and bringing her face closer to his. This proximity was perfect; she could feel his breath on her face, his body heat (what little heat there was), and although there wasn't a heartbeat, she could still find comfort in him, knowing he was indeed alive.

"Watching those videos again, Sarah?" He asks sleepily, closing his eyes again while his left hand comes up to her hip and gently caresses her.

"Of course." She whispers, knowing Pam and Longshadow are sleeping.

He moved his hand up to her face and stroked her pale cheek with his thumb, enjoying the softness that is there.

"It will only make you depressed. Yes, we can't have children but at least we are still here, still _together_."

It was rather strange to hear Eric say these things. Sure, he would be so loving and kind to her in private but in the Fangtasia lobby, he would command her harshly and expect her to do everything he asked without question. Here she was, lying in bed after watching pregnancy videos of what never could be with the murderous sheriff of Louisiana Area 5, Eric Northman caressing her like she was the most fragile being in the universe. Who'd of thought?

_He was ranting again. Sarah sighed, letting the casserole drop onto the counter with a loud thud as her husband walked through the house, ranting about dinner being burnt and how he worked so hard and his wife should get that and make a good dinner for him to come home to. She had really had it with his bitching and complaining about how she didn't do enough._

_Every day, she stayed home and worked her heart out to make sure the house was clean, he had food and a good happy home, yet here he was, complaining because the casserole was burnt just a bit. She sighed and rubbed her sweat-covered forehead, laying her hand with the dishrag on the counter. She as almost to tears and she knew it._

_She just worked __**so hard**__ and got __**so little**__ appreciation. It broke her every day to work so hard to try to please him and make him happy but then to hear him complain…it was really heart-breaking and she wasn't even really sure why. Well, she was a people-pleaser._

_Something blonde in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she lifted her head, leaning forward so she could see out the window. She almost gasped, surprised. It was a man dressed in a silk black tuxedo, of course, and a black top hat. He had short, blonde hair and bright, piercing blue eyes. His skin was as white as a sheet, the black a sharp, beautiful contrast to his skin. He had an otherworldly vibe to him, but that only made him more appealing to her curious eyes._

_She'd never seen anything like him; never, in her twenty-eight years. She'd always been curious and wandered towards anything dangerous, which had been why she broke her knee when she was six…and all her fingers at that same time. For reasons beyond her understanding, he took her attention and held it, even as her husband entered the kitchen. Her attention was brought back to her drunk of a husband when he slammed his beer bottle onto the table, shattering it._

_He had a wild, angry look in his eyes. She swallowed thickly, turning to face him. She was afraid now, seeing that look in his eyes horrified her, especially knowing that, that look was directed towards her. Everything seemed to speed up then and she could barely understand the speed at which everything moved. Before she knew what was going on, he had rushed forward, grabbing hold of her throat and pressing her up against the counter, spitting insults and cussing her out._

_She gasped when his hand tightened around her throat, reaching up to grab at his arms._

"_There's only one thing you're good for." He responded, making her eyes widen. He released her throat but shoved her forward, grabbing onto the back of her neck. She felt tears come to her eyes. This was the first time he had actually gotten physical with her; never had he been this way. Sure, he'd verbally abused her but never had he been so rough. Was this really her life? Being abused and beaten for no reason? _

_Well, not for long._


End file.
